Institut de protection contre les incendies du Québec
The Institut de protection contre les incendies du Québec (IPIQ) is a firefighter's training school located at 1740 Montée Masson in Laval, Québec. It is publicly owned by Laval's school board (Commission scolaire de Laval, previously Commission Scolaire Chomedey-de-Laval) and has been in operation since 1974. Apparatus All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. :Unité 205 - 1994 Freightliner LCF / NOVAQuintech pumper (1050/500) :Unité 206 - 1994 Freightliner FL 80 / NOVAQuintech pumper (1050/500) :Unité 209 - 2004 Freightliner FL 70 / Superior pumper (1050/?) (SN#SE 3354) :Unité 210 - 1989 Mack MR688P / Almonte pumper (1050/600) (SN#3790) (Ex-Kanata Fire Department) :Unité 212 - 1996 Volvo FE42 / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/600) (SN#MAXI 14600) (ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Hyacinthe) :Unité''' 213''' - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1050/800) :Unité 214 - 2012 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1050/800) :Unité 215 - 2012 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1050/800) :Unité 216 - 2012 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1050/800) :Unité 217 - 2015 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1050/840) :Unité 261 - 2009 E-One Typhoon pumper (1050/800) (Ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie de Rosemère) :Unité 262 - 2003 Spartan Advantage / Superior pumper (1050/1000) (SN#SE 2997) (Ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie de Rosemère) :Unité 301 - 2004 E-One Typhoon quint (1250/500/75' rear-mount) :Unité 302 - 2006 E-One Typhoon quint (1250/500/75' rear-mount) :Unité 404 - 1994 E-One Hurricane ladder (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Radnor Fire Company) :Unité 461 - 2004 E-One Cyclone II / Superior ladder (-/-/100' rear-mount) (SN#126900) (SN#SE 3372) (Ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie de Rosemère) :Unité 502 - 2011 Freightliner M2 106 / Lafleur walk-in heavy rescue :Unité 503 - 2011 Freightliner M2 106 / Lafleur walk-in heavy rescue :Unité 702 - 2008 E-One Cyclone II / Bronto platform (-/-/114') :Unité 802 - 200? Ford E-350 utility :Unité 803 - 200? Ford E-250 utility :Unité 804 - 200? GMC Savana utility :Unité 805 - 201? Dodge Caravan utility :Unité B11 - Bombard rescue boat (#C15299QC) :Unité B12 - Bombard rescue boat :Unité B13 - Bombard rescue boat (#C22169QC) :Rescue trailer :2000 Ford E-450 / Lafleur walk-in heavy rescue (Ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie de Rosemère) :2013 Ford F-150 utility (Ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie de Rosemère) Retired Apparatus :2002 E-One Hurricane quint (?/?/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Bryn Mawr Fire Company) (Burned on Feb. 26th 2019) :1993 Freightliner FL 80 / NOVAQuintech / 1975 Thibault ladder (-/-/75' rear-mount) (Sold to Centre de formation professionnelle de Neufchâtel) :1992 Pemfab T942 / Tibotrac pumper (1500/600) (Ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Hyacinthe) :1991 International 4700 / Tibotrac walk-in heavy rescue (Ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie Laval, Sold to Centre de formation professionnelle de Neufchâtel) :1990 Pacific PFC410 / Anderson / Bronto Skylift 28-2T1 tower (-/-/95') (Ex-Ottawa Fire Services, ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie Pointe-Claire) :1984 International CO1950B / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) :1983 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) :198? International S1954 tractor / ? walk-in training trailer :1976 GMC C7500 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (Ex-Scarborough Fire Department (Ontario)) :1975 International CO1950B / 1988 Thibault aerial (?/?/100') :197? GMC T6500 / Thibault pumper (?/?) (Ex-?) :1953 GMC 470 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (Ex-?) External Links Institut de protection contre les incendies du Québec Category:Training institutions for firefighting (Québec) Category:Laval Category:Québec departments operating Almonte apparatus Category:Québec departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Québec departments operating Maxi Métal apparatus Category:Québec departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Departments operating NOVAQuintech apparatus Category:Québec departments operating Lafleur apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Tibotrac apparatus